1. Field
The present description relates to a rechargeable battery in which a cap plate is fastened to a case.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery repeatedly performing charging and discharging unlike a primary battery. A rechargeable battery having a small capacity may be used in a portable small electronic device such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, and a camcorder. A rechargeable battery having a large capacity may be used as a power source for driving a motor of hybrid and electric vehicles.
For example, the rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly performing charging and discharging, a case receiving the electrode assembly and an electrolyte solution, a cap plate fastened to an opening of the case, and an electrode terminal provided in the cap plate to be electrically connected to the electrode assembly. However, there are issues with safely seating the cap plate in the case.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.